villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Calamitous Chaos
(This is fairly a short story, eventually adding up to Seya's eventual take over in The Shadow of Death, as such, this must take place. Yes, it is a comedy. LOL. also be aware, this is Chaos we are speaking of, he is the main 'issue') BTW, THIS STORY MAKES NO SENSE, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!! ---- The embodiment of Chaos had truly messed up this time, he didn't think it'd come to this, his whole emotional spectrum came out of whack, a different happeneing than what he has dealt with in the far past. Indeed, the small box he was holding radiated energy unlike he had ever felt; and for once in his long life, he had felt fear, he had felt as if it were a few moments before... ---- Chaos bounced happily within the Castle of the Secrets, unbeknowst to himself, he had no idea he was being watched, and only seconds later, a copy of himself slammed into him. "Hey! How are you? I'm Chaos." "I'm Chaos! How you are?" "Fine I-" "YOU HAVE NO IDEA!!" Chaos found his duplicate enjoyable, until the copy of himself disappated into nothingness, a moment later, a tall, grey cloaked figure was standing before himself. Chaos greeted as he normally would, "Heya!! I'm Chaos!!" The cloaked figure stared at Chaos, though funny enough, both of themselves were cloaked, a small box was thrusted into Chaos' hands, and before the embodiment of Chaos could say another word, the figure was gone. ---- Chaos didn't understand, he was miffed, emotionally confused, and very curious, he once again thought of how the happening was only moments before, which of course, it indeed had, Chaos was staring at the space where the cloaked figure once stood. Peeking around the castle, Chaos giggled to himself, "Doubt one no would notice my leave." He confusedly spoke, before vanishing in a swirl of energy, appearing once more upon the tiny planet of Earth. He held onto the box, and found a spcae to himself, he should have been more careful, knowing what melevolent enegies bounded from within the deep dark confines of the small container. (OOC: You may now edit here, since Chaos has appeared upon Earth, it is now open) A large form lay curled up near where Chaos had appeared. It had dark grey scales, a large fin on it's back, and a grin reenforced by hundreds of serrated teeth. "Who the 'ell are you?" the shark like creature said, almost in a growl. Chaos jumped, and turned to where the voice came from, "OhmyhelpmeOrder!!" Chaos practically screamed, seeing the first sight of the creature, "I'm Chaos! And this is my box! Say hi Boxy." Chaos made his voice higher pitched, and moved the box in the air, "Hello. I'm Boxy." Obviously, the cloaked figure was completely insane. The shark cocked his head sideways a bit. "Uhhh.... 'ello. I'm Shathneed." he said a bit awkwardly. He tried his best to give a friendly grin... but this was an act that usually failed quite miserably, given that he was born a vicious predator. Chaos stared at the creature, Shathneed, he stared, and stared, and stared, then turned to his box, and stared, and stared, and stared. "My box says he likes you." To assert that fact that the box itself 'liked' Shathneed, he made it bob up and down. "My box also says I should open it. But-" Chaos tried opening the box, "I seem unable to actually perform-" He pried, "opening Boxy. But I think I finalyl undertsand what inside of Boxy. Want to open him?!" Chaos ushered the box into Shathneed's face. "But! Boxy likes me!! Why 'ould I want to open him? His tasty internals might leak out..." the shark asked, a bit confused. "Because Boxy has a secret!!" Chaos happily answered, "And if you don't open him, he'll blow up into a thousand, itty, bitty bits and then I'll have to fix those itty bitty bits and make a new Boxy and old Boxy won't be able to meet new Boxy!" Chaos weirdly explained, "I've got a toe-nail collection, want to see it?" "I'll pass... on 'oth of 'ose." Shatheed blatenly replied. Chaos once more ushered Boxy into Shatheed's face, "Open it. Open it!" "I said no! I shall not harm Boxy!! He's my friend!!!" Shatneed growled, lunging forward with his jaw and snapping at the Secret. "I saw it first!!!!!!!" Trickster yelled as he lunged for the box, attmpting to take it away. "No! Get away from boxy!!!" Sha' roared, as he charged Chaos and Trickster. "YAY!!!!" Trickster squels as he opens the box. "No!" Jeniyus yells. "Don't open that!!" At the exact moment, once Trickster opened the box, chaotic energy burst forth, shooting everyone backward, save for Chaos who just vanished seconds before the box was fully opened. The skies became yellow, the grass became tiny lollipops, cotton candy replaced the clouds. The world was changed at that instant, transforming Earth, what could be seen as a gumball from space, into a haven for the being of Chaos. Chaos' Chaotic Clowning Like before, everyone found themselves in this random candyworld, which was now Earth. Trickster drools as he sees all the candy. "My dreams have been realized!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yells as he runs around starting to eat everything like a little child would. "YOU KILLED BOXY!" Sha' roared at Trickster. "MY ONLY FRIEND IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" Jeniyus looks around fearfully. "Oh, NO." Sha' chases Trickster down and pounces on him in a bloodthirsty rampage. Trickster just laughs and kicks the sharky off then graps a sucker and starts to eat it Then vanishes. "Okay, where is that robed guy?!" Jeniyus yells. "Enjoy your lunch. Candy and all. I know it's my favorite food." Chaos appears floating above the trio, "I can't believe you actually opened it!!" Chaos giggles, uncontrollably. Jeniyus glares at him. "Why did you make them open it?! Change everything back!" Chaos ignored every bit of whatever anyone said, "I've got a toe-nail collection, I can show you," he states, staring at Jeniyus, then to the other two. The gumball ground quakes, before everyone realized Chaos had bitten into the ground to eat some of the bubble gum, chewing it happily. "Anyways, hope you love New Earth, Old Earth is now somewhere else." Finally he had reacted to Jeniyus' demand. "No! Bring Old Earth back!!" Jeniyus yells. 'Sha blinks a few times, and stared at Chaos. "Where's all the water?" he asked, a bit worried. "Well, water. Let's see. Liquified chocolate should work." Chaos snaps his fingers, "Yay!! Chocolate! CHOCOLATE!!" Suddenly, with a barely audible pop, a pink wisp girl appears. Her face lights up with pure joy at the sight of the world. Omigosh-omigosh-omigosh! Candy-candy-everywhere-I-love-it!" She spotted a taffy tree. Her eyes widened. Sha' went wide eyed. His gills were already beginning to dry! "We have to do something!!!" he exclaimed at Jeniyus. Jeniyus jumped up and latched onto Chaos. "Change everything back! NOW!!" Chaos stared at Jeniyus, before shaking himself enough to knock her off of himself. "Yeah! Change it back now!” Sha’ agreed. “I can’t eat this crap!” "Don’t do it!!!!” Trickster yells.! “Its better this way!!!” "Would you rather give me no choice but to eat one of you.” Sha’ growled. Chaos smirked, “My jar of toe-nails would be perfect for this. You want to try one?!” His eyes twitch as he stares at Jeniyus and Sha’. Jeniyus grips Chaos tighter. “We can’t live like this!! Change things back to the way they were!! What have you done with Old Earth?!!” Chaos giggled madly, “I changed Old Earth into New Earth, you will love New Earth because it is just like Old Earth, well... except for the, well, ya know, candy.” "I LOVE NEW EARTH!” Nebula exclaimed, biting into a chunk of enormous taffy. “It’s delicious!” Sha’ leapt up and latched his jaw around Chaos' cloak, and the weight of the shark slowly dragged the Secret to the ground. Once Chaos made contact with the ground, he blew up like a bubblegum balloon does when popped, he reformed back up into the air, unscathed, but giggling all the same. Nebula’s eyes widened. “That was awesome! Can I try?!” Jeniyus glared menacingly. “That’s it!” She shoots a blue, psychic ray of energy at Chaos. Once the attack made contact with Chaos, the maddened Secret giggled madly as the power that was placed upon his own being, though save for the damage he received, he did seem harmed, albeit also seemed to enjoy the random bout of pain. "It did seem to ‘urt him though...” Sha’ encouraged Jeniyus. “Do it again!” “No fighting!” Nebula said. “Let’s all be friends!” She hugged the Secret of Chaos. Jeniyus shot another psychic ray at the Secret of Chaos. Slapping Nebula out of the attack’s range, Chaos dodged the attack, but barely. “Here, you’re desperate?” Snapping his fingers once more, New Earth returned to Old Earth, “Happy? Old Earth is back?” “Really!?!” ‘Sha asked, grinning happily. His sharky tail wagged wildly, as if he were some kind of deranged dog. Jeniyus looked around. Everything had seemed to be back to normal. She looked up at Chaos. “Thank you...but....why did you do that in the first place? And what’s the story with that box?” Chaos stared at Jeniyus, he giggled once more, as if ignoring her previous statement, “You haven’t noticed yet, have you?” Jeniyus narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. “What do you mean? Noticed what?” Chaos pointed at what could be the sky, when in fact, it turned out to be the ground. “That there.” He giggled. Sha’ felt a bit disoriented, but still grinned. “But there’s water, and real food now!? Right, Giggles!” "Well, all the food has now become moldy, and water is impossible to touch from here. Try to get it!!” Chaos laughed once more. Sha’ wriggled in place for awhile. “Well... this isn’t really fair... I already had enough trouble conquering land, ‘ya know. And now I have to fly?! Come on! I’m gonna’ dry out at this rate..” "You don’t understand! People can’t survive in an environment like this! Change things back completely!” “EEeuuyyyuuuuuuummm....” Chaos grumbled, “Toys are toys. You are my toys, yes? Want to see my, em, toe-nail collection?” "If we see, will you change this all back?” Sha’ asked hopefully, still struggling to move around his new environment. “No! You will never see my toe-nail collection!!” Chaos answered, though snapped his fingers, returning the group back to land, seemingly nothing was out-of-whack. Jeniyus looked around warily. “Hmmmm.....I don’t know....is there another twist?” “YAY!” Sha’ exclaimed, before trying to run off to a nearby stream. “Well.. Twist as in..?” Chaos questioned. Sha’ finally reached the body of water and jumped into the air, ready to dive in. “And another thing, we’re not your toys!” “I guess the twist is...” Chaos giggled once more, as trees were seen floating upside down moments later, along with a few floating buildings, which floating in any direction desired by Chaos. Sha’ rejoined the group, now soaking wet. “What was that?” “Is that a twist?” Chaos questioned, “It certainly changes perspective, do you want to see-” Jeniyus crossed her arms. “NO! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOUR TOE NAIL COLLECTION!” “I don’t know Jen... It must be a cooler than you think if it keeps distracting him from all of this...” Sha’ shrugged, not really getting why toenails bothered the silly human so much. But maybe he only didn’t find it strange because he didn’t have any. Chaos’ eyes twitched, as he stared at Jeniyus, and continually, his eyes switched from Sha’ to Jeniyus. “You. Do. Not. Want. To. See. My. Toe-nail. Collection?” “I’m more curious about why you find such an interest in it... Will seeing it lead us to understand this fascination?” Sha’ asked. Jeniyus shook her head and sighed. She looked back up at Chaos. “Can’t you please just change things back completely? This is getting crazy...” “Getting crazy? Really?” Chaos appeared to think for a moment, “It’s not crazy enough.” “Nonono! What she meant to say was, ‘This is starting to make sense’...-” Sha’ nudged her with his tail. “Right Jeniyus? This make much more sense than Old Earth.” Jeniyus picked up on his lead. “Ohh....yeah! This is actually making too much sense for us!” “I’m so glad you decided to clear the world of all that chaos we had before!” Sha’ grinned happily. “Seriously?” Chaos questioned, “Oh, but it’s sad too, if it makes sense, then it will be total Order, but that could ruin my whole plot. And then Old Earth will be more Chaotic.” “You...want things to be more chaotic on Old Earth? Is that why did all this? Why do you want that?” “No reason.” Chaos replied. “So what is this plan of yours? Obviously it won’t go as planned, if everything is orderly... Maybe we can help!” Sha’ offered. “Help in a disorganized fashion, of course.” “No help. Because you see, when you help, you Order things up.” Chaos smirked, “Besides, I have no need for mortals to assist me in my rule of Chaos. And yes, this plan will go as planned because I planned it to go as planned because I planned it myself, thus all of your accusations of my planning going wrong is wrong. YOUR plans will go wrong since you want my plans to go wrong, but I already planned for this to happen!” “What if our plan becomes less orderly, and more chaotic? Then would you still try to foil the plan?” Sha’ offered. “I doubt you’d want to be the reason for more Order.” Chaos began to think once more, “I’ve got the perfect plan to come back your come back that I scoff at. Can I kill you or eat you or something?” “I’d prefer that preying stayed my thing.” Sha’ grinned. “But on another note... You have a plan? A set of ‘uidelines you are trying to ‘ollow?” “I plan then drop my plan to use the other plan planned before this plan.” Chaos blabbed on and on about plans, and gum, and toe-nails. “But there is a plan planned out that you are hoping to accomplish. I don’t know.. that sounds ‘ather orderly, huh Jen’?” “Yeah, it does. Very orderly.” Chaos sighed, “I SHALL EAT YOU!!” He randomly screams at the loudest pitch he could make. Jeniyus summoned her sword, and held it out, pointing it at Chaos. Sha’ stood defensively behind Jen, a wide toothy smile on his face. Chaos licked his cloaked arm with his ectoplasmic tongue. “I can’t wait to see what you taste like. Maybe toe-nails, that’d be great.” And with his concluding sentence, the ectoplamic tongue shot out to Sha’. Sha’ maneuvered his head to catch the tongue and clamp down on it with his teeth. He pulled the Secret down towards the ground where Jeniyus could reach it. Jeniyus swung her sword as hard as she could, unleashing a massive psychic wave of energy at Chaos. Taking the direct hit, Chaos’ ectoplasmic tongue got ripped into two pieces, he was sent rolling upon the ground, almost falling into the water, he jumped up, “Oww. ‘Hat hurrth.” Chaos giggled slightly at the pain. Sha’ slurped up the tongue and swallowed. “You sure you the one that’s ‘onna eat us?” He grinned evilly. “I’m back!” Nebula exclaimed, nibbling on a giant gumdrop. “What did I miss?” “You missed the planning, the world, the angry me, and the magical toe-nails.” Chaos answered, seemingly healed from the damages dealt moments before, knowing that was just an ectoplasmic form of himself. “Aw, darn it!” Nebula grumbled. “And HE ate all the candy!” Sha’ lied to Nebula, trying to enrage her against Chaos. “Aw... but that’s okay! I can make more!” Nebula exclaimed happily, summoning a gigantic ball of magic that floated above her head. “He also said you looked funny.” “I do look funny!” Nebula giggled. The ball of magic exploded forcefully, sending tidal waves of candy in all directions. “You’re all trees!!” Chaos laughed, he formed a yellow orb, which floated above his head. “I was going to ask something serious by the way.” Jeniyus raised an eyebrow. “O....kay....go ahead.” “Can I have your toe-nails?” “Sorry, we’re fresh out.” Sha’ shrugged. “I don’t have any toe-nails! You see? I am funny!” Nebula grinned. “No one?! What the-” Chaos was absolutely dumbfounded, “None?!” Chaos grumbled, “Boxy! Go kick their asses!!” “BOXY! MY FRIEND! YOU’RE ALIVE!!!” Sha’ exclaimed happily. The tiny box that contained Chaos appeared from absolutely nowhere, giant in size and donning some glued on eyes, with sharp wooden teeth. “Aw, he’s cute!” Nebula said. Jeniyus slumped slightly. “What is wrong with everyone?” Boxy roared a terrible roar, it spoke, “I EAT YOU!” Chaos giggled, “Eat them” He repeated. “I LOVE YOU TOO BOXY!” Sha’ roared back. “Whee! This is a fun game, Mr. Chaos!” Nebula squealed. Jeniyus sat down on the ground for a moment to take in the idiocy of the situation. Nebula flew up into the air, sitting atop Boxy’s head. “You’re awesome, Boxy! Let’s get ‘em!” The large box didn’t move, Chaos sighed, “Boxy get them, you’re supposed to eat- You know what. Nevermind!” Chaos just seemed to drop dead, then and there, hitting the ground, seemingly lifeless. Sha’ grinned and leapt at the Secret, and sunk his teeth into the cloaked figure. “Oh lookie! He’s sleeping! Easy target, Boxy!” Nebula grinned, pointing at Chaos. Once Sha’ bit into Chaos’ lifeless form, black smoke billowed from the body, forming into a grey cloaked creature, to which Sha’ was still biting into. Sha’ tore a chunk off the figure and swallowed. Then grinned. “Who are you?” “I should ask you.” The figure sighed, unaffected by the bite, yet still had the chunk bitten off of it. “You all are too nuts for me.” The figure responded, “You really had to go with everything I stated?” “I’m Shathneed!” The shark grinned. “And what are you ‘alking about?” “Wait a minute...” Nebula said. “You’re not Mr. Chaos...” “And you’re clearly a baboon.” “And I’m a shark!!” Sha’ grinned. “We could have quite the ‘ntresting zoo..” “What’s a baboon?” Nebula asked, confused. Jeniyus got to her feet, and stared at the new creature. “Who are you?” Breaking it’s back, and any other bone, the creature sighed, “I’m Seya. Now bow to me or die.” And thus Seya giggled just a moment after, affected by Chaos’ energies. “Sorry, the whole ‘bow’ thing is hard for quadrupeds...” Sha’ explains. Nebula began to cry. “He’s scaring me...” “I don’t care, brats, you’ll all die eventually.” Seya waved them off. Jeniyus glared at the creature, and tilted her head in confusion. “What do you want here?” “Doom. Oh well, I’m not going to have anymore fun right now. Chaos’ energies have destabilized myself. I shall return eventually.” Seya then vanished into black dust. “Well that was odd....” Sha’ noted. Nebula suddenly seemed to spring out of her fear. She patted Boxy’s head. “It’s okay, he’s gone...” Boxy jumped up and down excitedly, before shrinking down to normal size. And seconds after, Chaos happily burst forth, “Hello all!!” He excited stated, back to himself. “Mr. Chaos!” Nebula squealed with glee, holding Boxy in her hands. Jeniyus stared at him for a moment. “Do you still wanna’ eat us?” “Eat who?” Chaos questioned. “Uhhhmmm...us.” “No. But I’ve got a very important question dealing with the multiverse and life as we all know it.” Chaos stated, “This is top secret.” “Ooooooooh,” Nebula said, with awestruck eyes. “What is it?” Jeniyus asked hesitantly. “Well, I wanted to know if....” Chaos meekly began, “...You have seen my jar of toe-nails?” Chaos questioned, holding out a jar filled with toe-nails, “They’re quite good for a delicacy." Jeniyus tightened her hands into fists. “SON OF A BITCH!” -The End- Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Comedy Category:Finished Stories